L'Avatar ne peut régner seul
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Il suffit de réciter une leçon d'histoire et d'interpréter les erreurs du passé pour comprendre que, pour maintenir l'équilibre, l'Avatar ne peut être seul.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 91ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Clan". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Note de l'auteur : Mon tout premier écrit sur ce fandom ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai essayé de respecter le maximum de repères chronologiques et d'indices qu'on a dans l'anime, mais mes souvenirs sont un peu flous donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez les éventuelles incohérences qui se sont peut-être glissées..._**

 ** _Sur ce... ENJOY !_**

* * *

\- Lin ! Au tableau !

La fillette de 10 ans se leva de sa table et se dirigea vers l'estrade où elle attendit que le professeur reprenne :

\- Récite-nous la leçon de l'histoire des Avatars, nous t'écoutons.

Lin prit une lente inspiration et, pendant que son front se crispait de concentration pour ordonner ses pensées, elle commença :

« Après l'avènement de l'Avatar Wan, les tortues-îles ont décidé que nous étions entrés dans une nouvelle ère. Les quelques repères chronologiques que nous utilisions alors ont été supprimés, et la naissance de Wan fut considérée comme l'an zéro. Alors qu'il vieillissait, beaucoup de personnes s'interrogeaient sur l'avenir de l'Avatar. Son pouvoir n'était-il que de passage, allait-il nous laisser son héritage sur les bras ? Mais, après sa mort, la nation du vent rapporta le cas d'un enfant de leur tribu qui semblait maîtriser plus d'un élément. Les tortues-îles nous ont alors confirmé que l'Avatar se réincarnerait infiniment, qu'il naîtrait successivement dans chacune des quatre nations.

C'est ainsi qu'en l'an 900, alors que le peuple avait connu dix Avatars différents, il fut communément admis que l'Avatar avait un rôle de protecteur, de gardien, et de pont avec le monde des esprits. Chacun d'entre eux s'était illustré par ses capacités à maintenir la paix entre les différentes nations et à intervenir pacifiquement pour résoudre les conflits. La légende de l'Avatar était née : Il n'était pas seulement un maître des quatre éléments, il était le point central de tout l'équilibre du monde.

Cependant, en l'an 1700, l'Avatar Izull subit une cuisante défaite, la première de l'ère des Avatars. Si celui-ci maîtrisait partiellement les quatre éléments, il n'était spécialisé que dans son élément natif, le feu. Il ne parvint donc pas à s'opposer aux rebelles de la tribu de l'eau du Sud lorsque ceux-ci décidèrent de conquérir toutes les mers du monde. Izull fut tué dans la bataille et il fallut atteindre vingt ans de tyrannie des maîtres de l'eau avant que l'Avatar Leeng, fils de l'air, ne soit prêt à les combattre et à les vaincre. Les maîtres de l'eau de la tribu du Sud furent enfermés. Personne n'entendit plus trop parler des survivants de cette tribu depuis, ils sont restés dans leur territoire où ils vivent toujours pacifiquement.

Mais ce récit donna à réfléchir aux Avatars et aux formateurs de leur tribu. Comment un Avatar était-il censé maintenir l'équilibre s'il n'était pas capable de s'opposer aux quatre éléments ? Comment pouvait-il prétendre conserver la paix sans avoir une maîtrise totale de ses pouvoirs ? Nourri par la triste leçon de son prédécesseur, Leeng partit à la rencontre des nations du Feu, de l'Eau et de la Terre afin d'apprendre à leurs côtés à maîtriser leurs éléments. Il en fit une tradition et, à sa mort, la tribu de l'eau du Nord enseigna à l'Avatar réincarné chez eux qu'il se devrait de partir en voyage dès ses douze ans afin de se former aux différentes maîtrises.

Les Avatars suivants rencontrèrent ainsi de nombreuses personnes et ils nouèrent de solides liens avec certains d'entre eux. Autour des années 2500, il était communément admis que l'Avatar serait souvent accompagné d'un ami et conseiller, rencontré au cours de ses voyages, qui l'épaulerait et l'appuierait dans les situations délicates. Cette tradition a eu un certain succès jusqu'en l'an 3316, quand l'Avatar Finch, de la nation de la Terre, fut trahi et exécuté par son compagnon du peuple de l'Air. Sa mort prématurée et le conflit qui en a résulté ont prouvé que l'Avatar devrait régner seul, absolument. De plus, il n'était pas si seul que ça, étant donné que près de quarante Avatars s'étaient alors succédés et que l'Avatar vivant avait toujours un lien spirituel avec eux. C'est ainsi qu'après la mort d'Avatar Finch, tous les Avatars ne comptèrent plus que sur eux-mêmes, se condamnant à une vie de solitude.

La remise en question suivante de ce modèle fut posée en 4472, lorsque la nation de la Terre, chez qui l'Avatar devait se réincarner, annonça le suicide d'un enfant de dix ans. Plusieurs enfants avaient affirmé l'avoir vu déclencher des bourrasques de vent et comprendre qu'il était l'Avatar. Mais cet enfant connaissait l'Histoire et a refusé de se plier à cette vie d'isolement à laquelle il était promis. Comme pour confirmer les soupçons, le peuple du Feu confirma quelques années après que l'Avatar s'était réincarné chez eux. Ce fut leur seigneur qui décida de créer la confrérie du Lotus Blanc, qui aurait pour rôle de veiller à la protection de l'Avatar. Ainsi accompagné, l'Avatar Olizz fut formé au sein de la nation du Feu, et ne commença à voyager auprès des autres tribus que lorsqu'il fut prêt à assumer son rôle.

Vers l'an 6000, le Lotus Blanc avait acquis la solide réputation d'être les protecteurs de l'Avatar, et personne ne remit leur avis en question lorsqu'ils décidèrent que, pour éviter un nouveau drame comme celui de la nation de la Terre, l'Avatar ne saurait pas avant ses seize ans qui il était. Cela engendrait bien sûr plus de périodes floues, après la mort de l'un d'entre eux et en attendant que le suivant soit en âge de maintenir l'équilibre, mais les quatre nations vivaient alors en bonne harmonie, et ces périodes blanches sans Avatar ne furent marquées par aucun incident majeur.

Cela dura jusqu'en 7138. L'avatar Jinx, de la nation de l'Air, décida de rejeter les enseignements du Lotus Blanc. De nombreuses théories furent avancées sur les raisons de son changement de comportement. Toujours était-il que Jinx refusa d'utiliser sa maîtrise des quatre éléments pour autre chose que ses intérêts personnels. Il imagina un royaume entièrement soumis au peuple de l'Air. Si beaucoup de gens de cette nation refusèrent de le suivre et partirent en exil, créant les groupes de nomades de l'Air, certains le rejoignirent et ils attaquèrent ensemble la tribu du Feu. Ceux-ci se défendirent et étaient sur le point de les repousser lorsque le soleil s'assombrit. Le peuple du Feu perdit tous ses pouvoirs pendant quelques minutes, qui suffirent au peuple mené par Jinx à anéantir chaque personne qu'ils trouvèrent. Ce massacre est encore connu aujourd'hui sous le nom du « Jour du Soleil Noir ».

L'Avatar Jinx fut finalement exécuté par une poignée de résistants de nomades de l'Air, et ce fut avec soulagement que l'Avatar Meena vit le jour dans la tribu de l'Eau. Cependant, la confiance que le peuple vouait à l'Avatar s'était effondrée à jamais. Malgré les actions bienveillantes et l'équilibre restauré par Meena, puis par ses successeurs, aucun d'entre eux ne parvint à restaurer l'image de confiance et de bienveillance autrefois portée par l'Avatar.

Cette image se confirma en l'an 9650, lors du règne de l'Avatar Kyoshi. Si celle-ci s'était appliquée à maintenir la paix, elle fut responsable de plusieurs meurtres arbitraires qui lui furent longuement reprochés, malgré les raisons qu'elle avait avancées pour expliquer ces décisions.

Après la mort de Kyoshi, l'Avatar Roku fut le premier à donner au peuple des quatre nations une image de protection et de bienveillance. Celui-ci tourna le dos à son ami, le Seigneur du Feu Sozin, lorsque la guerre commença et il passa sa vie à tenter de lui résister et d'empêcher son projet de conquête du monde. Aujourd'hui, bien sûr, nous savons que la guerre de cent ans aurait pu être évitée si Roku avait osé affronter son ami le jour où il lui a révélé ses projets et l'Histoire le tiendra éternellement pour responsable de ce désastre.

Après la mort de Roku, le monde nourrissait beaucoup d'espoirs sur la venue du prochain Avatar, car lui seul était désormais capable de stopper la folie de l'invasion du peuple du Feu. Mais celui-ci disparut. Alors qu'on avait le plus besoin de lui, il ne réapparut pas et plongea le monde dans le chaos pendant cent ans. Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient alors accordées à dire que le Cycle de l'Avatar avait été rompu lorsque tous les nomades de l'Air avaient été exécutés. Mais, cent ans plus tard, l'Avatar Aang revint. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant, et son récit de sa fuite à douze ans lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était l'Avatar confirma le fait qu'aucun Avatar ne devait rester seul pour affronter son destin. En l'occurrence, Aang n'était pas seul, il fut accompagné par Sokka, Katara, Toph et le prince Zuko dans sa guerre contre le Seigneur Ozaï. C'était la première fois depuis l'an 3316 et la grande trahison qu'un Avatar était accompagné dans sa mission, mais l'âge d'Aang à l'époque le justifia aisément. Ainsi, tous les cinq, ils rétablirent l'équilibre du monde.

L'Avatar Korra n'avait que cinq ans quand elle comprit qui elle était, et le Lotus Blanc décida d'assurer sa formation et de l'entourer dès son plus jeune âge, afin que les erreurs du passé ne se reproduisent pas. Mais, quand elle arriva dans la Cité de la République, elle fit rapidement la rencontre d'amis qui l'accompagnèrent dans toutes ses épreuves. Malgré la méfiance inspirée par cette équipe, l'Histoire a retenu qu'aucun Avatar n'a jamais aussi bien rempli son rôle depuis Aang et Korra, accompagnés par une poignée de fidèles amis qui les aidèrent dans les pires situations. Ces amis n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Cette équipe soudée et solidaire empêchait l'un d'entre eux d'être tenté par la trahison et ils se complétaient de façon remarquable. De nombreux analystes constatèrent que Aang avait été accompagné de Sokka, un non-maître, et de Katara, Toph et Zuko, qui maîtrisaient chacun un élément dont Aang n'était pas natif.

Ce modèle s'est répété avec l'Avatar Korra, accompagnée par Asami, non-maître, Bolin, maître de la Terre, Mako, maître du Feu, et Jinora, maître de l'Air. Cet équilibre parfait dans leur équipe leur permit d'assurer la tâche de l'Avatar avec plus de succès qu'aucun Avatar n'en avait jamais connu en 10000 ans. C'est à cette époque qu'on n'a plus vraiment parlé de l'Avatar, mais plutôt du clan de l'Avatar. A l'image d'Aang, accompagné de Sokka, Katara, Toph et Zuko, à l'image de Korra, accompagnée d'Asami, Bolin, Mako et Jinora, chaque Avatar devrait réunir une équipe, un clan, pour l'accompagner dans sa tâche.

Ainsi, lorsque Korra nous quitta, il fut enseigné à Minko, le maître de la Terre né dans le cercle extérieur de Ba-Sing-Se, qu'il devrait profiter de ses voyages pour faire des rencontres, trouver des amis fidèles qui l'aideront envers et contre tout et lui permettront de maintenir l'équilibre. Cela fait à présent 2000 ans que ce modèle s'applique, 2000 ans que notre monde n'a connu aucun grave conflit et que, cycle après cycle, Avatar après Avatar, le clan de l'Avatar se reforme inlassablement pour devenir les meilleurs protecteurs que notre monde n'ait jamais connu. »

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
